gingafanmadefandomcom-20200213-history
Yuri
Yuri is a semi-major character appearing in the Rishiritou no Inu no Densetsu series who, after Fallon becomes the Leader following the overthrowing of Misha, becomes just a regular soldier with no real political power - a fact he's perfectly content with, as that means he won't have to worry about too much. Despite that, this character became one of the most important members of the pack. Outline Yuri, when first encountered in The Next Generation, comes across as sarcastic and cynical, possibly due to the way he was treated by Misha and his pack of former fighting and breeding dogs, with a knack for teasing others, especially Fallon and Ryan. However, he does come to develop a very strong bond of friendship with the latter, acting as the younger male's number one person to go to when feeling troubled about something. Yuri is an empathic man who prefers to solve smaller problems from individuals rather than the larger, more political ones, although there have been moments where even he had to butt into. Growing up as one of the many dogs who came to suffer under Misha's rule by one of the dogs who preferred his victims "very young" caused Yuri to develop a strong dislike for any dog with power over his head - even after Fallon became the new Leader, the Siberian Husky still retained that level of suspicion and distain, despite some of the good changes that came with it. What sets Yuri apart from his other siblings is the fact that as the youngest of the adopted ones and the only one who stayed in his birthpack, he already has some awareness and knowledge of the world around him. While most of his siblings either grow up and develop their ideas as time goes by, or tries to stick to their old ideals but fail for various reasons, Yuri is quite comfortable with the person he is, already having an established mindset and personality that changes and develops very little over time. This also makes Yuri less prone to depression and hesitation. He is not afraid to take difficult matters, nor making some very difficult choices, into his own paws, even if they might be very embarrassing for him as a fighter; especially when he's forced to admit defeat by Fallon, or even by Allen himself when there are no other choices but to surrender when he himself knows that he could fight himself out of trouble. Rishiritou no Inu no Densetsu The Three Dog Packs' stories, Part I Born rather late into the story as the son of Ryuku and Nanook, Yuri loses his mother at only a few hours old when she's brutally murdered by one of Misha's fighting dogs. Ryuku, whose whereabouts are currently unknown, is unable to take care of him, and it falls upon Allen, who had managed to stumble across his mother's dead corpse after hearing a few cries during his patrolling, to take care of him, despite some of the other dogs' protests. Ignoring his males' protests, Allen picked up the pup and took him back to his room, where Helena's mother waited for him, the Doberman pup in her jaw. Having promised the mother that he'd take care of the young pup, the White Labrador accepted. Growing up in the pack wasn't easy for either of the two pups. Forced to remain silent at all times, unable to move in the middle of the night when all they wanted was to play and exhausts themselves due to the inability of being able to do so in the day due to either Fallon or other members of the pack intervening. Category:Rishiritou no Inu no Densetsu Category:Siberian Husky Category:Males